


Not Over Our Dead Bodies

by Hagar



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Femslash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikita watches Alex sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Over Our Dead Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copracat (Vera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/gifts).



> Deliberately ambiguous on the friendship-or-early-romance aspect.
> 
> May or may not be considered first in sequence with [Five Times Alex Kissed Nikita](http://archiveofourown.org/works/170973) and [Until Then](http://archiveofourown.org/works/171154).

The girl in Nikita's head, the one she remembered, is fourteen years old. She's not a child, anymore, but just barely; two parts fierce and one part terrified; with eyes that didn't so much reflect the fire but burned with a fire all of their own. A girl that Nikita was supposed to kill but instead saw, considered, and thought: _over somebody else's dead body._

Most of the people Nikita saved, she saved because they could be useful, they had things to give her: money, weapons, places to stay, their little black books. The fourteen-year-old girl wasn't useful, couldn't be useful, and Nikita had genuinely prayed that she would never see the girl again.

For Nikita to have reason to seek out Alexandra Udinov, at least one of them had to be in mortal peril. As it eventually happened, Nikita just got curious: the girl's face had been stuck behind her eyes for years, and she wanted to see how she turned up.

And it was a good thing she did. Somewhere out there was an Udinov ex-lackey that Nikita was going to hunt down and kill _._ The girl she found was too skinny, too scared, had been through things no-one should ever have to survive. The girl who had faced a house fire with more determination than fear had grown into a young woman unrecognizable in her fear of human beings.

This was not what Nikita had saved this girl for, and, on a second thought, she was going to kill that ex-lackey slowly. Very slowly.

That was the thought in the back of Nikita's head as she sat on her bed, watching Alex sleep not three feet from her. The girl didn't put on any weight, yet, but her complexion was getting better, her hair no longer matted. She even slept through the night, sometimes, though it may take years for the nightmares to become a rarity instead of commonplace.

Nikita had gotten used to knowing her own emotions. She'd paid too heavy a price first for not knowing, and later for forgetting and ignoring. But watching the girl – watching Alex – sleep, here in the closest thing Nikita had to a home, wearing the clothes Nikita had bought for her, the scent of Nikita's soap and shampoo on her skin –

This was different. This was something that felt like doors sliding open, completely silent, deep inside her chest; like a night raptor ruffling her wings the moment before she struck; like coming home after a kill job to Daniel at the stove; like what she imagined it would feel like to crush Percy's windpipe.

Nikita had pulled Alex out of a fire when Alex was fourteen and out of addiction at nineteen. In between, the girl had saved herself from some of the worst humankind – mankind – had to offer.

Sitting on her bed and watching Alex sleep on the other, Nikita thought, _The next person who wants to hurt her will do so over his own dead body._

  



End file.
